neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sureshock
Sureshock is the name of several fictional characters from the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Armada Sureshock is one of the members of the Mini-Con Street Action Team. Sureshock lives for excitement. She combines with his Street Action Team partners to form Perceptor. More than anything else, Sureshock represents individuality. She prides herself on being a free thinker, and urges others - especially her human friend Alexis, whom she has very high hopes for - to do the same. This independent streak sometimes puts her at odds with the team-orientated High Wire, but the two usually use their differences to learn from each other and grow even stronger, individually and as teammmates. Sureshock doesn't believe in going against the greain for its own sake; instead, she just believes in getting all the facts and making your own decisions rather than allowing someone to do it for you. She has a deep empathy for all living things and is willing to fight for their freedom, and this sense of positive activism seems to be rubbing off on Alexis as well. Sureshock is highly intelligent and agile, but lacks physical strength and resistance to damage. She is an excellent decision-maker, with an uncanny ability to sift through facts from different sources to reach the best objective conclusion. Her vehicle mode is the fastest of the trio except when Grindor uses his booster jets. Sureshock's physical abilities are weak, but she makes up for it by being fast and daring when pressed into combat. Animated series During the Armada era of the Unicron Battles, Sureshock was the Mini-Con partner to the human Alexis. She first appeared in episode #1, called "First Encounters" and last appeared in episode #52, called "Mortal Combat." They seem to have eventually drifted apart, as Sureshock spent much of her time around Kicker Jones in the Energon years in her new upgraded all-terrain vehicle form. She first appeared in episode #3, called "Scorponok" and last appeared in episode #4, called "Megatron's Sword." Although Sureshock did not appear in the original Galaxy Force animated series, a small cameo was added to the final episode of the English translation, Transformers: Cybertron. In the episode "Beginning" the Autobots sent their ships out for the Space Bridge project, and adult Alexis, Carlos and Rad were seen waving goodbuy to the Autobot ships, with the image of the Armada Street Action Team behind them. Dreamwave Productions Sureshock first appeared in issue #3 of the Transformers: Armada comic series. Sureshock appeared among the Mini-Cons in issue #18 of the Transformers: Armada comic book who aided Over-Run using the Mini-Con Matrix in the defeat of Unicron. In the Transformers: Energon comic series by Dreamwave Productions comics Perceptor appeared in issues #27-29 of the series. He originally appeared as part of the Autobot reinforcements under Jetfire who headed to Earth to fend off the Terrorcon invasion. Perceptor was part of the team who travelled to Los Angeles to battle the Insecticon clones, alongside Landquake, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead and Tow Line. They were in danger of being overwhelmed by the sheer number of clones until they were rescued by a surprising source - Megatron, resurrected in a new body by Optimus Prime. Megatron decimated the Insecticon clones, leaving the Autobots to help with the devastation. Fun Publications Sureshock, in the form of Perceptor, appeared in the "Balancing Art" comic book by Fun Publications. He was among the Mini-Cons loyal the Mini-Con council led by Anti-Blaze. He was aided by the Autobots in defeating the rebel Decepticon Mini-Cons led by Thrust. He later appeared at a meeting of the Autobot leaders and their human friends. Books Sureshock appears in Transformers Race for the Mini-Con Robots by Michael Teitelbaum. Toys *'Armada Sureshock' (2002) :The Armada Street Action Team included Grindor, Sureshock and Highwire.http://www.seibertron.com/database/character.php?view=&char_id=879 *'Energon Sureshock' (2004) :New molds, the Energon Street Action Team included Grindor, Sureshock and Highwire. :In 2005 this toy was repackaged in the Universe and sold in discount stores. *'Cybertron Sureshock' (2006) :A redeco of Energon Sureshock, this toy was released as an Autobot. Instead of being released with the other members of his team in a 3-pack, he was released in a 2-pack with the Decepticon Backblast.http://www.tfw2005.com/resources/cybertron-mini-cons-172/back-blast-vs-sureshock-1098/ Transformers: Universe Sureshock is one of the members of the Mini-Con Street Action Team. She is portrayed as an evil version of the character from Armada and is one of the Transformers working for Unicron. She combines with her Street Action Team partners to form Perceptor. 3H Enterprises Sureshock's only appearance, in the combined form of Perceptor, in the Universe storyline was as one of the Decepticons under the command of Reptilion in the Botcon 2004 voice actor play. He battled Silverbolt, Rattrap and Waspinator in order to secure two groups of dimensionally displaced Autobots from the RiD universe. However, the three groups of Autobots, together with a time-lost Autobot shuttle from the Great War, were able to defeat the Decepticons. Toys *'Universe Sureshock' :Packaged with Universe Sunstorm, a redeco of the original Armada Sureshock. References * Category:Autobots Category:Female Transformers Category:Mini-Cons